


"Сияние" Матобы Сейдзи

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, The Shining (1980)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Матоба Сейдзи рассказывает про одно из своих свиданий с Нацумэ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Сияние" Матобы Сейдзи

Однажды Матобе Сейдзи было скучно, и он пошел в кино. Самому идти было не весело, поэтому он позвал с собой весь клан, который хоть и был не в восторге от идеи, но слово главы – приказ.  
Маленький кинотеатр, который уже был сдан под снос, еле вместил в себя одну пятую часть клана, остальные, были выдворены и счастливо вернулись домой. Кинотеатр был выбран неспроста, администрация объявила ночь классики ужасов, и Сейдзи не смог устоять.

Первые минуты в зале было тихо: едва уловимые шуршания попкорна в ведрах, звук рвущегося пластика от крышечек бутылок газировки и мелкие шиканья были не в счет. Зрители с явной ленцой и нежеланием смотрели на экран, ёкаи мерно парили под потолком или шушукались у стенок, Сейдзи откровенно зевал. Один из главных героев фильма, маленький мальчик, говорил сам с собой двумя разными голосами, а темноволосая женщина, его мама, объясняла, что это мальчик, который живет у мальчика во рту. Зрители оживились, кое-кто уже начал прикидывать, какой из ёкаев мог бы добровольно жить в детском рту, остальные делали ставки на продолжительность жизни мальчика и его семьи. Почти все старшие члены клана продолжали молчать и не высказывали никакого интереса к фильму до тех самых пор, пока на экране не начали разливаться реки крови. Багряная жидкость заливала холл, сметая на своем пути любую преграду, две милые девочки слабо улыбались, их глаза были полны грусти и отчаяния, волны крови продолжали уносить на своих неистовых волнах мебель, а зал кричал, улюлюкал и радовался жизни. И среди всего этого бедлама , едва слышимый голос мерно и без каких-либо эмоций рассказывал про неправдоподобность данной картины и ее скуку. В наступившей тишине сладкий и воркующий голос Матобы говорил, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, про похожую ситуацию, которая как-то раз случилась на его памяти «когда я еще только начинал…».

На заре своего знакомства с Нацумэ Такаси Сейдзи думал, что сможет силой получить мальчишку, во всех смыслах, как он уточнил со змеиной улыбкой. Но Нацумэ и его окружение оказались не промах, поэтому, чтобы покорить юное сердце, Матоба решился пойти на крайние меры.

\- Понимаете, в те дни я, как это ни прискорбно осознавать, мыслил немного романтично, поэтому, чтобы произвести неизгладимое впечатление, я переделал несколько комнат в доме, в котором мы жили на тот момент. Еще маленьким мальчиком, я был впечатлен идеей смерти в заснеженном лабиринте, - он махнул в сторону экрана. Половина зрителей разочарованно вздохнула, узнав про неожиданное раскрытие сюжетного хода, некоторые смотрели фильм первый раз, а некоторые впервые в жизни или смерти были в самом кинотеатре. – Поэтому я надеялся, что мои детские мечты воплотятся в реальность, но, увы, я не смог найти лабиринт, который пришелся бы мне по душе, а растить самому – слишком большая ответственность, - Матоба горестно заломил брови и прикрыл рукой глаза. – Нацумэ-кун ни за что бы не оценил все моих труды, а жирная туша его стража уничтожила бы все в один миг. Именно поэтому, я декорировал часть дома под отель «Оверлук»! – с радостной улыбкой заявил Сейдзи. Никто ничего не сказал, все были слишком подавлены, вспоминая, во сколько это обошлось. Особенно, самодельные лифты, потому что ни одна компания не станет устанавливать грузовой лифт в двухэтажный дом, а глава требовал и грозился снять шкуры со всех, кто не выполнит его приказ. Некоторым экзорцистам пришлось выпускать ёкаев на ночь, поживиться чем или кем-нибудь в округе. Зато из-за внезапных исчезновений людей, они неплохо тогда восполнили бюджет.

\- Я просчитался в одном, - голос Матобы вернул в реальный мир, – Нацумэ-кун не видел «Сияние». Вы только представьте себе, летний вечер дышит упоительной прохладой, стрекот цикад раздается то тут, то там, я в своем лучшем кимоно стою на лестничном пролете второго этажа, а внизу, крепко связанный специальной веревкой, на стуле сидит Нацумэ-кун. Такой чарующий и прекрасный, как рассвет, такой доступный, в разорванной рубашке и порванных кое-где штанах и без сознания. Да, нехорошо тогда получилось, пришлось самому спуститься и вернуть в наш великолепный мир. Не успел я его хорошенечко отхлестать по острым скулам, как он очнулся, начал что-то шипеть и мычать, но вы знаете, кляп – великая вещь. А я еще потом неделю не мог спать спокойно, вспоминая эти горящие розовым скулы, эти красные кончики ушей и белоснежную кожу на ключицах, - притворно вздохнул Сейдзи.

Сидящие вокруг главы клана люди и ёкаи начали жаться к стенам, практически вдавливая и продавливая ранее стоящих там. Муха мерно жужжала под потолком, картинка на экране застыла на одном кадре, потому что даже оператор заинтересовался и боязливо, но с жадным извращенным блеском в глазах, выглядывал и прислушивался к рассказу со своего рабочего места.

Матоба удовлетворенно оглядел благодарных слушателей, прикрыл веки, вызывая еще более яркий образ того вечер в своей памяти, и продолжил:  
\- Как вы все помните, у мальчишки есть страж, но одна стрела в мягонькую и жирную коленочку, охающие и гладящие девушки вокруг и бутылка хорошего саке сделали свое светлое дело, поэтому мальчик был в моем полном распоряжении. Ах, эти медовые глаза, мечущие молнии и полные неприкрытой злобы, эти бездонные колодцы обиды и страха, - Сейдзи закусил губу, - и все это только для меня. Я мог бы бесконечно смотреть на него, впитывать и принимать на себя все его чувства, если бы на тот момент у меня не было бы других планов. Поэтому я вернулся на лестницу, величаво раскинул руки и обратился непосредственно к моему гостю.  
\- И снова мы встретились, Нацумэ Такаси-кун! Я надеюсь, ты рад этому так же сильно, как и я! Надеюсь, ты получал мои подарки, потому что я тщательно, со всей своей любовью к тебе, выбирал каждый из них, - голос Матобы отдавался эхом от уцелевших стекол и пусть с трудом, но проникал в уши Нацумэ. Парню, который еще не пришел в себя, и поэтому слышал все, как сквозь вату, а сфокусировать зрение так и не смог, приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы снова не отключиться. Но интуитивно он догадывался, что небольшие оторванные конечности, сухие цветы, отдельные зубы и кости были от Сейдзи, никто из его знакомых не был настолько эксцентричен и болен, чтобы дарить такое. Поэтому Нацумэ не стал прыгать на стуле, пытаясь добраться до садиста и убийцы, не начал мычать еще громче и яростнее, он ничего не сделал, просто опустил голову на грудь и постарался не слушать. Но Сейдзи не стал бы главой клана, если бы не знал как добиваться своего. Он щелкнул пальцами, и ёкаи быстро опрокинули ведро воды на Нацумэ.  
\- Нет-нет, никакой ледяной воды, мы же не изверги, - Матоба постарался как можно скорее разъяснить ситуацию, а то мало ли, подумают, что мучает мальчика. Он вспомнил, как резко дернулся и очнулся Нацумэ-кун, как под стулом растекалась лужа, отражая свет закатного солнца на его лице, и как ножка стула опасно зашаталась под дрыгающимся на стуле парнем.  
\- Ах, Нацумэ-кун, не стоит так переживать, я не собираюсь ничего делать ни с тобой, ни с твоим котом. Пока. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты разделил со мной счастье и радость небольшого сюрприза, который я специально приготовил для нас двоих на сегодняшний вечер, - ворковал Сейдзи, а сам Нацумэ только и мог, что беспомощно сидеть и слушать этого голос, от которого волосы вставали дыбом, а кожа покрывалась мурашками.  
\- Но для начала я хочу показать тебе, какой ценой мне дались все приготовления, чтобы ты полностью и по достоинству оценил мои старания, - Матоба резко вскинул руку вверх, словно подавая кому-то сигнал, и в тот же миг перед Нацумэ оказалась куча иссушенных ёкайских трупов. На телах не было почти никаких следов насилия, кроме пары уже ничем не примечательных синяков, зато на каждом явно были видны следы разрезов, которым не давали заживать, поэтому кожа вокруг них была сморщенная и бугристая, с остатками спекшейся крови на краях ран. Нацумэ бы вырвало, если бы не кляп, поэтому он попытался успокоиться и призвать желудок к порядку, пусть это было нелегко.  
– Понимаешь, - голос Матобы резал изнутри и снаружи. От него не было никакого спасения, руки были плотно привязаны к спинке стула, - к нам часто приходят нежеланные гости, которые не имеют понятия об уважении чужого дома, семьи или жизни, они живут инстинктами и низшими желаниями, и которые не могут дать ничего взамен или просто принести пользу. Поэтому приходится действовать менее дипломатично, и вот, и вот, - Сейдзи кивнул на трупы, - результат. Я не помню, какому светлому уму пришла идея сцеживания крови, но это и не важно, важно то, что традиция жива, что она приносит пользу и защищает мой клан. А теперь, Нацумэ-кун, я хочу, чтобы ты в полной мере прочувствовал мое желание тебя, чтобы ты понял, какие чувства наполняют меня каждый раз, когда я тебя встречаю, - черные глаза Сейдзи потемнели, голос опустился до шипения, губы изогнулись в ядовитой улыбке, и его рука опустилась.

В ушах и висках Нацумэ громко застучала кровь. Во рту разом пересохло, появился кислый привкус, но он не мог отвести взгляда от потока крови, разливающегося за спиной Матобы, стекающего вниз по лестнице, сбивая того с ног, забирая с собой, накрывая своими волнами и неся их навстречу друг другу. Нацумэ зажмурился, сжал ладони в кулаки, и его опрокинуло на бок. Густая, холодная жидкость наполнила сначала рот, а потом и все тело привкусом и запахом железа. Нацумэ чувствовал, как она пытается впиться в его кожу, как темная жидкость колет его, пробираясь внутрь, как она то хлещет, то обволакивает, то топит, то возносит для очередного вдоха. Он уже начал думать, что скоро все закончится, что крови станет меньше, что он сможет спастись из этого кошмара наяву, и с этой мыслью он потерял сознание.

Такаси очнулся от ощущения свободы. Тело больше не было привязано к стулу, его жалкие остатки плавали сверху кровавой реки, а сам Нацумэ обнаружил себя в объятиях Матобы. Сейдзи удерживал его на весу одной рукой, другой убирал его пряди, с которых все еще капала кровь, за ухо, проводил пальцами по щекам, размазывая следы, словно оставлял видимые только ему отметины на лице Нацумэ. Такаси передернуло, и он резко вывернулся из рук Матобы, только для того, чтобы его стошнило прямо на бывшее роскошным кимоно.  
\- Ну-ну, Нацумэ-кун, не стоит так бурно переживать и реагировать. Ничего же не произошло, ты жив, никто не умер и не пострадал, - Матоба гладил Нацумэ по вздрагивающей спине, спускаясь ниже. Такаси нервно дернулся, но Сейдзи крепко держал его за талию, а затем свободной рукой зачерпнул кровь в ладонь, отпил и притянул Нацумэ для поцелуя.  
***  
\- А дальше, - почти звериный рык разрезал тишину зала, - дальше что было-то?! Ну, твою мать, не томи! – заорал оператор, спустя, казалось, вечность.  
\- А дальше, любезный, вы сами можете догадаться. Более того, я даже предоставлю вам шанс стать частью этой истории, - губы Матобы начали искривляться в хищной улыбке, а ёкаи уже утаскивали мужчину. – Она слишком хороша, чтобы не повториться.

Сейдзи прикрыл веки, вспоминая ужас и отвращение в медовых глазах, вцепившиеся в его плечи пальцы, пропитанную кровью одежду и дрожащее в его руках тело, которое, тем не менее, отзывалось на его ласку.  
«Ах, Нацумэ-кун, Нацумэ-кун, что же ты со мной делаешь?! - он мысленно покачал головой и посмотрел куда-то в пустоту зала и вышел на улицу. – А уж что я с тобой сделаю…» - Сейдзи облизнулся, посмотрел на ночное небо и вытянул руку вверх, проводя ею по воздуху.

Где-то в пригородном доме вздрогнул, как от чужого прикосновения, и проснулся парень, сбивая с одеяла толстого трехцветного кота.


End file.
